


Vows and Promises

by daydreamingstoryteller



Series: Flashvibe Week 2017 (Mel's Version) [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e07 Invasion!, FlashVibe Week, M/M, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Secret Marriage, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/pseuds/daydreamingstoryteller
Summary: Barry has made the decision to sacrifice himself to stop the Dominators' attack. But Cisco has some scores to settle with him before he can leave.OrAnother Invasion AU but with Secretly married FlashvibeFor Day 2 of Flashvibe Week 2017





	Vows and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I know that this is like a day or two late (what are timezones and how do they function idk), but I had a massive headache so yea - and i'll stop making excuses now. 
> 
> This was supposed to be for Day 2 of FV week but the secret marriage thing is like only there in the background so sorry bout that haha. This didn't really turn out the way I expected it to but i'm happy with what I did in the time I had so here you go. 
> 
> Warning: I have not had the chance to edit so sorry for mistakes.

“So you’re not going to even say goodbye to me?!”

Barry stopped in his tracks.

He had just turned his back on his friends and his team for the last time. He was going to turn himself in to the dominators. He was finally making things right again. But of course Cisco wasn’t going to let him walk away easily.

He hadn’t want to leave Cisco without saying goodbye but he also hadn’t wanted to pester Cisco           with his presence any more than he had to. He could still remember the disgust and betrayal that laced his voice the last time they properly spoke.

_‘I need some space Barry. I can’t…I can’t even look at you right now. Please just go.’_

It was the day he realised that he’d never get his old life back. So, that day he walked away from Cisco, his best friend, his soulmate and his husband –not that anyone other than Felicity knew. Now, he was walking away from everything and everyone he knows, forever.

 “I’m talking to you Barry!” Cisco shouted again.

Barry winced. He didn’t want to turn around and face Cisco. While a part of him desperately wanted to kiss his husband one last time and say goodbye properly, logically Barry knew that wouldn’t happen. Cisco deserved better than him. He was a screw up. He couldn’t do anything right and everyone he cares about keeps getting hurt because of him. Not anymore. After today he wouldn't be around to hurt anyone anyway. Everyone would be better off without him. Nothing or no one was going to convince Barry otherwise -except maybe, Cisco.

Even though Barry knew that Cisco didn't need him and that he was better off without him, if Cisco told him to stay he would in a heartbeat. The reason for that is simply that Barry is selfish, and he'd take whatever Cisco would give him as long as he could.

A hand grabbed Barry by the shoulder and forcefully turned him around, breaking him out of his dark thoughts. While he had been mentally debating with himself, Cisco had walked up to Barry and in the very next second a loud slap was heard throughout the warehouse.

Everyone in that warehouse was stunned. They knew that Barry and Cisco were having a fight but never had any of them seen Cisco this angry or mad before. Frankly, it was a scary sight to behold. The usually cheerful and smiling face of Barry was wrecked with a multitude of emotions. Cisco on the other hand stared at Barry like he was both his saviour and damnation. No one knew what to do or say. In any other situation they would have tried to intervene. But judging by the tension in the atmosphere even Ray knew that butting in would be a mistake. So, with eyes fixated onto the duo, everyone just kept quiet, waiting for something to happen.

“You liar!” Cisco spat out at Barry.

“Cisco….” Barry started to say.

“Just shut up. I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear any of it. In fact, I’m not going to hear any of it.”

Barry closed his eyes in defeat. He didn’t know what Cisco was trying to do but – he’d stand there and take it.

If Cisco wanted to tear him a new one, he’ll take it. If he wanted to say goodbye, he’ll let him. And…. If Cisco wanted to remind him again of how undeserving he is of him, well, it’s not like he’d have to live with that dejection for long.

Barry thought that after being married for a bit more than a year, he’d had have figured Cisco out by now. He was wrong. Cisco did something that Barry had not at all expected him to do. Cisco grabbed him by the front of his suit and pulled him into a kiss.

Barry eyes flew right open as his lips crashed hard against Cisco’s. At first, he thought Cisco was trying to say goodbye so he stood there and did nothing. Slowly he realised that Cisco wasn’t going to pull away anytime soon and he started to kiss back. This wasn’t a goodbye kiss. Not by a long shot. This was just pure desperation on Cisco’s part to make Barry see that he still wanted him. That Cisco still _needed_ him.

As the air ran out, they pulled back and stared at each other’s eyes. Neither noticed their own tears as they tried to wipe away the others’.

Finally, Cisco broke the silence.

“You are not leaving me now. “  His voice was soft and yet, it still held residues of anger.

Hearing those words, for a few seconds, Barry felt like he was on cloud nine. Then reality crashed down on him and he struggled to breathe properly as he started to tear up again. He cupped his husband’s face gingerly as he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to say.

“It’s me or the rest of the city Cisco. All those people, not to mention the metahumans, and you – I can’t let anything happen to you. Definitely not because of me. Besides, I screwed up enough for one lifetime. This is my penance. I _have_ to do this babe. I promised to myself that I’d keep you safe no matter what. I’ve already broken that promise once. I’m not doing it again.”

“Bullshit! I don’t give a fuck about the promises you made to yourself or whatever. What I care about is you not breaking your promises to me.”

Barry started to speak up but Cisco ignored him and continued on.

“You made a vow to me. We both made vows and you promised to always – and I mean always – be by my side; in sickness or in health, for better or for worse and all that jazz. Through time and the multiverse; You. Promised. To. Stay.”

Cisco had started to poke Barry in the chest as he spat out his feelings. Barry wrapped his hand around Cisco’s arm to stop him from continuing. It worked. Cisco stopped and looked up at Barry.

“I know I did. But this is for the best. You can’t forgive me for what I’ve done and that’s okay. You can move on now Cisco. You’ll be –“

“If you say ‘fine’ I swear I’ll murder you myself. What you did was stupid and it hurt but Bare, you did because _you_ were hurting. I was the one who wasn’t there for you. You made a frankly very idiotic decision because you wanted the pain to stop and you weren’t thinking. And when … when you told me what you’d done.. I’d just…I lashed out in grief and anger. Not only over Dante but also over the fact that you thought you could just erase me – us – out of your life.”

“No. I could never do that. I…. _you_ were the reason I came back.” Barry’s reached out and placed his palm over Cisco’s heart, right above the tattoo of the wedding ring.

“What?”

“Yes, I went back and changed time to save my parents and yea I was happy but it was only for a while. While I was over the moon that I got my parents back, I started missing everyone else. Most of all, I missed you. I missed our morning breakfast routines, cuddling on the couch with you and all our little dates. I missed you being in my ear almost every day, making sure that I was okay. And, when I started losing my memories from this timeline, I wasn’t bothered at first. But then I stopped remembering your smile and our first date and I couldn’t take it. I left Flashpoint because I realised all I ever wanted, I already had. I could never willing throw you away from my life. You are my life.”

By that point, both Barry and Cisco had waterworks streaming down their faces. Cisco had subconsciously mirrored Barry. He’d placed his hand on Barry Chest, where he knew the wedding ring to be hanging from a necklace underneath the suit.

“Okay you cannot expect me to just let you go after you just poured your heart out to be again. I won’t lose you because of our collective stupidity when it comes to each other.”

Barry’s lips tilted upwards in the barest hint of a smile. He placed his hand over Cisco’s one on his chest.

“So you can forgive me? After all I’ve done?”

“Bare, even if I could never forgive you, I’d never ever stop loving you.”

The kiss that followed felt like a recreation of their wedding day. The words they’d just said meant a whole lot more to both than their vows had that day. The tension in the room had gradually melted while the pair of superheroes were reconciling. When the duo finally broke apart, they held onto each other.

“I’m sorry I slapped you.”

“I deserved it.”

“Yea you did. But I still shouldn’t have.”

“I’m sorry too- for everything.”

“Well you can make it up to me by staying and helping us find another way to defeat the dominators”

“Well if you-“

Barry was cut off by a loud cough.

When Cisco and he turned around, they were met with a dozen faces, showing various emotions. Most of the faces wore expressions of surprise and heartbreak. Some people, like Oliver, were just glaring at them. A select few (Caitlin, Kara, HR, Felicity and Ray) even had tears in their eyes.

Barry flushed scarlet. “Were you…did you all hear that?” He squeaked.

“Yea we did Bare. You should have told us man -both of you.” Diggle said, as he crossed his arms.

“Hey! What happened to giving people their privacy when they’re clearly having a personal chat?” Cisco cut in.

“Stop trying to change the subject. It’s not going to work.” Sara chimed.

“Besides, I think we’re entitled to be here considering the fact that _we weren’t invited to the wedding_ , you assholes” Caitlin huffed as she tried to wipe her eyes discretely.  

“So doe this mean, you all won’t chew us out?” Barry asked, while nervously rubbing his neck.

“Yea…like that’s ever gonna happen. You two owe us a really long explanation.” Jax contributed.

“And _I_ think that they owe us a wedding reception too don’t you?” Kara exclaimed with a laugh.

Oliver, being the level headed one as always, spoke up before anyone else started teasing. “I think that, while we are all very frustrated and very happy for the two of you, we should discuss this after we’ve won over the dominators. And then, we can have a proper grilling session – with everyone in attendance.”

Everyone else frowned slightly when Oliver reminded them again of their predicament. As the rest decided to get back to work, Barry turned to Cisco. He grabbed his husband’s hand.

“We’re not getting out of that grilling session alive are we?”

Cisco smiled and squeezed Barry’s hand. “Ehh, as long as we’re together, we’ll be great. Star labs forever remember?”

“I’ll never forget.” Barry whispered to himself.

As the pair took off to join the rest, they thought to themselves:

 

**_‘I’m never leaving him again….’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd wow I'm back so soon with a new fic and i can't believe it. Ok so apparently I'm a sucker for secret relationship/identity reveals in group settings and I clearly love the Invasion crossover so looks like i'm gonna start a series for just the Invasion episode(s). 
> 
> Well anyway, thanks for reading and pls comment because your comments give me light and life and strength to go on writing. <3


End file.
